


Dirrty

by twerrkingeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerrkingeren/pseuds/twerrkingeren
Summary: Eren is ready for his quiz from english professor, Levi. But not without a lovely self-studying before the final grade.





	1. Solo

I inhaled softly, staring off my balcony to the adjacent apartment. Crossing one leg over the other, squeezing my slowing growing erection, I wait on my porch swing for him to come out. My phone buzzes besides me, it’s him, but I want to see his beautiful face. The sun is setting, his blinds are closed so I can’t see inside. There’s a breeze and the trees below dance slightly with the rhythm. I must admit, it’s a beautiful day. Too bad I’ll be spending the rest face down, ass up.  

On que, the blinds glide over and Levi slides open the glass door, stepping out to glare at me. He leans over the black gate, his silver attached to my emerald. I can’t help but chuckle to myself as I pick up the phone hesitant to take my eyes off him. His message reads:

“How are you?”

I smirk glancing at him. His head tilts, allowing his raven bang drift slightly away from his pale forehead. I reply:

“Horny.”

Levi reads his phone over the railing, nodding his head slightly. He sends:

“I figured so.”

“When are you coming over?”

“Soon. I have a student coming over in about ten minutes. I’m not sure how long it’ll be, and I want our time uninterrupted.”

I lower my eyes.

“Don’t look so disappointed.”

I uncurl my legs, slightly touching myself through my sweatpants.

“Dirty.”

“I’m ready for my quiz, Mr. Levi.”

My tongue flows across my upper lip gently touching my mustache.

Levi began to reply but suddenly whipped around facing inside his apartment. Taking a glimpse back at me, he texts:  

“Keep studying, baby. I’ll keep my phone by me at all times.”

And just like that, he disappears inside his apartment. I do the same brushing my bang back over my head finishing at my neck where I held my hair. My erection is knocking in my sweatpants and my hole is begging for a friend. Damn, I’ve been bothered for a while. As soon as I walk through that front door after a three-hour session of boring politics, a wave of heat rushed over me and a sudden urge to bounce on someone’s cock. My ‘romantic interest’s’ cock.

No, not boyfriend, though I really wish. Levi’s a fucking tease, and he knows it. He’s an English professor and after class tutor students. This is my second year here at Trost University, and I’ve never heard of him as _that_ type of teacher. In fact, I heard the opposite, that he was _against_ sex for a good grade. So, what happened? How did I manage to get my hands on someone who is probably the strictest teacher on campus?    

Simple, I misread who I was texting and sent a rather raunchy picture of myself to my teacher. Well, at least the rumors were true about one thing: no sex for a good grade. I was a dumbass, a very horny dumbass. Just like I am now.

I clutch my shaft against my balls letting out a relieving sigh. Poor thing can’t wait however long it’s going to take for him to tutor whoever. Lucky for him, I have a lot of energy.

In my bedroom, I hurry under my bed pulling out a shoe box. My little sex box. Inside is lube, anal beads, a prostate vibrator, and a girthy, plastic cock. Mmm, I twitch a little. It’s not the same length as Levi’s, he’s no high-paid pornstar but he gets the job done.      

I didn’t stay in there, instead I took advantage of having an apartment to myself to set up camp in the living room, in view of him and his student. Their lights are on, so I can see them clearly. I turn off all my lights and close the blinds so they can’t see me. Pulling a dining chair in front of the couch, I set the sex box down and place my phone in front of it. Every slight movement is a tickling stroke. I fall against the couch giggling to myself.

My back arches, nipples running up my t-shirt and balls crush against the sweats. I sit up to press record falling back. And with that, the show has begun.

Ever so slightly, I tuck my thumbs into the sides of the sweats pull them down. Not all the way, but enough for my patch of hair to be revealed. I arch again, moaning softly to myself, this time I skim my hand over my chest, scratching my nails over my nipples. My breath involuntarily slows into a rasp. Shoulders convulsing each time I my fingers get snagged. I take a hand to my mouth to suck on my fingers. Saliva drenching them, I pretend it’s a penis sucking and slurping the bunch. My free hand makes its way to my crotch, not wanting to be a tease anymore I release the Kracken.

Slowly, I jerk, moisture dripping out the small hole as my foreskin drapes over it. Another sigh, I go a little faster tightening my splinter. “Levi, I’m getting hot.” I say out loud accidentally, though I’m sure he’ll enjoy it.  

Enough with the sweats, they’re doing their job too well. Not fast enough, I shove them off, spreading eagle allowing the cool air to kiss the tight cave. I feel so dirty; this same behavior is what got me in this mess to begin with. I can’t help myself, the thought of someone getting off on my willingness to expose myself makes the journey to an orgasm much more delightful.

With the wet fingers, I rim then press in, dipping in the trench. Shaven, rough, clean. I let out a sigh. Impatient, I add another finger. Deeper, I find the button and push. My hips jolt with my breath. I let out another laugh.

“You know I’m impatient.” I sit up stopping the video to send the first clip to Levi. I then crawl to the blinds to see his reaction.

The student is writing as Levi views the message. He’s silent, red flushes over his face. He looks at me, I smile pulling back excited to fall on the couch.

I start the next video and grab the lube and dildo. Wet and ready, I jab the head in. Head dipping back on the couch, I moan out. Pull out, put in, deeper. My moan grows higher and longer. Repeat, deeper, voice and body shivering. Deeper, pulling the balls up against mine forcing the shaft to flatten my prostate. My thighs shake and my voice quivers. This is exactly what I wanted.

In and out, I barely touch my cock. Instead, I shove the dildo in and out, building up speed. I grip the couch widening my legs, slapping the balls in my ass as I fast as I can.

“Aaahhh, fuck!” My thighs and ass tremble. Toes clutching in my white socks. All my muscles tighten, I take a break from the speed gasping for air. “Ooh. Oh, shit that feels good.” Pulling the head out, I jerk off my ache. I’m full of bliss, ready to blow it all out. “You like that, Levi? Do you think I’m dirty? Yeah, I’m still the same. Come and clean me, babe.”

I go at it again, this time shutting my legs, pressing my knees against my lips. High gasps escape into my legs. “Shit!” I roughly roll the edge sending it spiraling inside. My body begins to go into a spasm. I release my legs, ass hanging off the couch. Fucking myself, I hump the air. “Oh yes!” I sit on the dildo allowing myself to bounce. This won’t be the only cock I’m bouncing on tonight.

I cuff my balls and jerk as I rock my body. There’s tension in my tip, and my prostate is sending a distress signal all over my body. I’m choking on my moans, body rapidly seizing. It’s so sensitive. I want to share this experience with someone. Someone right across the lot.

My eyes roll back, I begin jerking uncontrollably. “I’m so close!” I fall back seesawing hastily. “I’m almost there!” My eyebrows crinkle up and my jaw drops. “Here it is. Yes, fuck.” I grip the cushions beside me hollering a loud cry as my body drops into an abyss of pleasure. White come spurts from the little hole dropping on the plastic balls as I rest with them deep inside me.

“Oh, shit.” I laugh running my hand over my sweaty face. I tug the dildo out tossing it to the side, giving the hole one last rub before stopping the recording. I sent it and crawled to the blinds. Levi isn’t there, or the student. It’s completely dark.

“The hell?” I turn to grab the phone, but I didn’t manage to get to it before jumping back crashing into the blinds.

“You just couldn’t wait for me, could you?” Levi played the video on his phone.

I smile forcing a dry swallow, “Sorry, Mr. Levi.”

Levi watched the video nodding to himself. “Are you ready for your final?”

“Yes, Mr. Levi.”     


	2. Fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check my tumblr (twerrkingeren) for possible drawings for this fic! And check out my other drawings as well. I also have an instagram under the same username. Follow for more content!!

Our skins clap as I bounce on top of him. I’m holding myself up over him, humping into the air and down on Levi’s cock. His hand stationary on my hard-on, having me do the work with my thrusts. Breathless, I moan ready to cave in and come. I may be bigger than him, but anything is massive when you play with your anus.

“I’m close, Levi.” I whimper nearly nosing balance.

Levi skims his hand under my shirt gently brushing my nipple. “Lie down.”

I do as command, placing my arm behind his head. A six-foot guy laying on a five-foot three man. “Are you okay with this?”

Levi spreads my legs and begun slamming into me. As my asshole creams, I let out shallow screams humming to his erratic rhythm. “You’re really tight.” He says coughing a moan.

“And you’re fucking good at this. Fuck.” My voice is shaking. 

He pauses in me, holding on my prostate. I begin to vibrate, I can’t scream out I’m under so much pressure. In his hands hoisting my violently, quivering thighs. Finally he relaxes allowing me to breathe.

“F… fuck. Ah… fuck.” I feel my hole leak with come and lubricant.

“Okay, get off I can’t breathe.” I hear him exhale.

I fall face-down aside him rubbing my aching exit, but Levi tosses my hand aside doing the job for me. He kisses my back randomly massaging my body. “You never fail to surprise me.”

“Surprise you?” I chuckle. “Oh please, I’m as predictable as…” I pause thinking of a similarity.   

“Don’t strain yourself, Eren. No matter how many times we have sex, its always like the first time.” Using both hands he squeezes my shoulders.

I sit up to face him, brushing my hair behind my ear. “The sex is great, but...” I eye the sheets trying to find the right words. “I kinda wish we could…”

“Be in a relationship?”

Slowly, I nod eyeing him.

He nods with me. “Yeah.”

My eyes widen, “Yeah? As in… you want to make it official?”

“I mean, why not? As nice as your ass is, I don’t think of you only as a booty-call.”

I can’t help but smile. Excitedly, I flip my body pulling my _boyfriend_ to my lips. We share a heated moment, breaking to stare for another. “I never did get a chance to come again.”

“I know, I wanted to make sure you didn’t come to quickly.”

“I can’t exactly keep that promise, I’m really excited. In more ways than one.”

Levi yanks my leg over him, pulling my crotch against his. Slowly he rubs our cocks together. I help rocking my hips. My cock is a little bigger than his, but it doesn’t seem to phase him. In fact, his silver eyes sparkle at the sight.

“Does it turn you on?” I joke placing my hand over his.

He leans in rocking with me, my hand tugging with his.

“What is it? Is it because it’s long?” I can tell he’s losing control of his breath. “Smooth?” I continue. “Thick? Circumcised?”  

“Eren.” Levi chuckles under his unstable breath finally taking his eye off our leaking heads.

“Are big dicks your fetish, Levi?” I crackle a sly smile.

He softly smiles along with me. “Making big people like you beg for more is my fetish.”

My brows jolt as my jaw hangs. “Oh really?”

Levi crawls over me, positioning his cock against my twitching crater. He tilts his head like a dog, waiting for my response.

I smile cheekily, “Make me beg than, Levi.”

He does as commanded, gliding his uncut shaft into me. As quick as it went in he begins fucking me roughly. I spread my thighs farther, practically doing the splits, arching my back in painful pleasure. Dick and balls clapping against my ass, his mound against my balls. He may be little, but he has strength to him, dancing my whole body with his pleasurable pump.

“F-fuck, that’s it!” I bring my legs to my chest.

“Oi,” that little fucker stopped right before the climax could build, “don’t forget about my fetish, Eren.”

“Fuck, Levi!” I shout forming my legs into a ‘v’, “Fuck me! Please!!”

He lifts my ass digging into me with force. The build returned, I rubbed myself off with one hand while the other gripped the pillow behind me. I attempted to wrap my legs around him, but he insisted to hold them beside my head. Levi fucks like a jackrabbit, not too hard where it hurts, smooth and fast enough to curl my toes.

My head buries into the bed. “Ah… I’m almost there. Please, I’m almost… yes.”

Levi relaxes his grip humping upward into my prostate. I manage to hear him moaning beneath my loud gasps. “I’m coming, Eren.” Yes he is, pass the thrusts I feel him vibrate. He slows down, pressing his spasming cock against the hotspot, filling me with his seed.

I’m not too far behind him. His head plus my rapid yanking equals me seesawing into an orgasm. Come spewing from the tip, my back arches as a numbing wave of ecstasy drowns me.

Levi pulls out, climbing over me to send a nice kiss. “How does a movie date sound, sweetheart?”

I rest wheezing helplessly, gazing into his scary yet beautiful eyes. “Sounds great, honey.”  

**Author's Note:**

> kudo and comment for next part !


End file.
